


this ain't a love song, baby it's a summer jam

by crack_rock



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Louis, Fluff, Genderswap, Mild Smut, also sorry there isn't any liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crack_rock/pseuds/crack_rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can count on all her fingers and toes and eyelashes and braincells and fucking <em>grains of sand</em> the things she misses about Niall. For starters, she misses his laugh. She misses his smile. She misses his snapbacks and his hair and his fucking arms and legs and fingers and toes and <em>everything</em>. She misses Niall. And in three hours, she'll be back in California, she'll be back to University, 3,000 miles away from her hometown, and she'll be back with Niall.</p>
<p><em>She can't fucking wait.</em>.</p>
<p>or, niall and louis haven't seen each other in 3 months because niall lives in california and louis lives on the east coast and summer break happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this ain't a love song, baby it's a summer jam

**Author's Note:**

> uhm...HI AGAIN! the title is from a song called CLASSIC by CISCO ADLER and it's my favorite song FOR THE SUMMER!! this is very cute and very dumb and i wrote it in a couple of hours and barely edited it so it probably SUCKS. but idc. i love you all and i hope youre having the best best day!
> 
> also my tumblr is nerdassbrain.tumblr.com so FOLLOW ME BC I ROCK!!!

Louis can count on all her fingers and toes and eyelashes and braincells and fucking _grains of sand_ the things she misses about Niall. For starters, she misses his laugh. She misses his smile. She misses his snapbacks and his hair and his fucking arms and legs and fingers and toes and _everything_. She misses Niall. And in three hours, she'll be back in California, she'll be back to University, 3,000 miles away from her hometown, and she'll be back with Niall.

_She can't fucking wait._.

*

The minute Niall sees Louis he can't stop himself from lighting up. He hasn't seen her in 3 goddamn months. Three months of jacking off to a computer screen. Three months of late night phone calls. Three months of an ache in his chest he hasn't been able to get rid of.

Until today.

There are three things Niall notices as soon as he sees her. The first thing is the major side boob in the low-cut vest top she's wearing. The second thing is she's running toward him. The third thing is that her smile is so fucking wide and so fucking bright that he feels himself go dizzy.

There's a moment where, and Niall won't admit this if anyone asks, time stops. Time stops and it's just the two of them embracing in the middle of the campus. There are thousands and thousands of people, lost freshman, drunk seniors, overworked sophomores and juniors. But for a moment, it doesn't matter. It's just the two of them. Niall feels like he's on top of the fucking world.

*

There's a massive _Welcome fucking back!_ party at Kappa Sigma later that night. Niall's president of the fraternity and even though he secretly wants to spend every waking moment in bed with Louis, he knows he should probably make an appearance. Besides, Niall's never one to say no to a party, especially a party thrown by his fraternity.

After a small quicky in Louis' apartment, Niall's feeling a bit restless. He wants slow, languid sex with his girl. He wants it to be _sexy_ and fun and he wants to put on his mixed CD that he spent half of last year perfecting. He wants to have so many orgasms his dick falls off. Is that possible? He's not sure. Probably not. He's never been good at anatomy.

But still, he thinks. He can't get that weird feeling out of him. He wants to give Louis the world. Wants to make her feel special. Wants to make her feel good and pretty and wonderful all the time. He's _so so so so so_ that they're together again, so happy that he gets to touch her and taste her and feel her. He's been 3,000 miles away from her for _three goddamn months_. And he loves her so fucking much. He's just - he's never felt this way about anyone before. He wants to give Louis the world.

He's not sure how to go about it.

The party kicks off at 11:00 but people don't start getting weird until around 12:30. It's usually a later start than Niall would expect, but people were probably unpacking and getting situated and getting completely and utterly fucked up might've not been at the top of their lists.

Louis shows up at 11:45 with Zayn by her side and a pair of high waisted shorts so _tight_ and _short_ that Niall's having a hard time breathing.

Niall has fucking _missed_ that ass.

Zayn sees Niall first and gives him a warm smile and short wave. He's always liked Zayn, although sometimes Zayn intimidates the living fuck out of Niall.

"Sup, dude?" Zayn says as a greeting, walking over to him as Louis trails off probably to go tackle Harry.

Niall embraces Zayn, probably a little bit too hard considering Zayn's never been an affectionate dude, and smiles at him. He makes small talk with Zayn for a bit before a five-foot-two coyote jumps on his back a little bit too forcefully, sending him into the corner of the granite countertop.

"Oops," a breathless, giggly voice says in his ear, "Did I jump too hard? Did I hurt my little precious baby? Is his stomach okay? Is it punctured? Do I need to kiss it better?"

Niall can see Zayn roll his eyes and step out of the kitchen, filling up his cup on the way out. Louis is still on Niall's back, kissing his neck and behind his ear and his shoulders.

Niall has a lot of self control.

Louis fucks that all up.

*

"Babe, babe. Hold on, I've got to. _Jesus_ I've got the close the fucking door."

Niall rushes to shut his bedroom door, pressing a palm to the ever growing bulge in his jeans. Louis' already half naked and she keeps biting him and giggling and fucking _killing_ him, he was not prepared for this.

"Get over here before I do it myself." Louis shoots back, not even bothering to glance at Niall. She flings her top at Niall and reached up to pinch her nipple over her lacy pink bra.

"Jesus," Niall mutters to himself, throwing his own top off and trying to step out of his dark wash jeans. He is _fully fucking hard_ and she hasn't even gotten a hand on him.

He kisses her before she can speak another word and reaches for her shorts, trying to unbutton them but there's like fifty buttons to undo before you can take them off.

"Jesus, Lou. How do you even get these off?" He slurs in-between her breasts, forgoing the shorts for a moment and unclasping her bra, throwing it to the side of his bed. He's sure there are clothes everywhere right now, even though he spent 4 hours putting away shit today. He's not really sure he cares.

Louis reaches down in-between them and within 3 seconds her shorts are down around her ankles. _Christ_ , Niall thinks, that's fucking impressive.

Niall slides his body down so he's face to face with her cunt. He can already see she's wet, her lilac colored panties are now shaded a darker color. He attaches his mouth to the inside of her thigh, teasing teasing teasing, and before he can reach anything else she's pulling him up by his hair,

"Niall, wait babe." She says breathlessly. Her eyes are glassed over and her tongue keeps darting out to lick her lips. _This_ he thinks so himself, is what he's missed.

"Babe," She says again, looking at him now, fully focused on him.

"Yeah?" He asks, his voice darker and deeper than he expected, "Whatsup?"

"Just missed you, 's all." She says, a faint blush now on her cheeks, "And love you, you know. So happy I'm here, with you." She says, and takes a deep breath.

Niall looks at her for a moment, sees the eyeliner smudged down her left eye. Sees the way her hair is artfully supposed to look messy and sexy. Sees the way that she has laughter lines even at 21, and Niall loves them so much. He likes to think he's only added to them. He looks at her, and he sees the future and he sees the past and he sees the present. He sees everything.

"I love you," He finally says, "Missed you so much."

*

It's two hours later when Harry comes knocking on the door. He has a cowboy hat on his head and he's shirtless.

"Guys," he slurs, he's knocking into everything and can barely stand up straight, " _Guys_ ," he says again, falling on top of Louis and Niall and snuggling his face in-between the two of them, "I missed you guys," he burps, "so much."

They stay like that for the rest of the night.

_end_.

**Author's Note:**

> gonna self promote one more time NERDASSBRAIN.TUMBLR.COM follow me plz


End file.
